14
by silent.symphonies
Summary: Follow Alyssa Thorton as she struggles with moving to live with her mom and brother in Appleton, Indiana. All the while she's forced to cope with her handicapped twin, Archie, and dealing with the populars and one of the biggest days in a Catholic's life


Disclaimer: I don't own 13 the musical or the book I just own my plot and my characters…

**13**

My name is Alyssa Thorton and I live in the suburbs of our nation's capital. My dad is a prominent lawyer and a well known writer…well if you like his styles, then I guess he's well known. My mom, you may ask, lives with my twin brother Archie in Appleton, Indiana…which is where I'm being shipped to this year.

You see my parents never married, so when they decided to go their own ways my mom decided that Archie would come with her and that I would go with dad. The only glitch was that now that dad was getting married he didn't want to be involved in my life any more, which is why I'm sitting in my room packing.

I didn't want to leave, but I felt that it was better off for my dad if I did. With the wedding in a few weeks I would happily get out of the way of his wife-to-be. I would much rather live with my mom in the middle of nowhere than live with a woman who I could never love.

I finished packing slowly, trying to think about what was going to happen this year. This was the year that I was getting confirmed, my mom had sent over the packet from the church so that I could get started on my saint assignment. I was puzzled on who would be my sponsor, I didn't know anyone in Indiana who would want to be my sponsor. This was going to be interesting, no doubt about that.

"Alyssa" My dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah" I said poking my head out of my room.

"Are you done kiddo, I was thinking that we could go out to eat at five guys. You know as your last hoorah in Maryland" I laughed, figures, five guys.

"Yeah, I'm done" I said looking at all of the boxes piled up in my room. Dad was planning on driving me up to Indiana tonight, which was probably a good thing.

"Great, let's go I'm starving" he said rubbing his tummy as I slipped on a pair of flats and headed down the stairs.

"So, have you picked your Confirmation saint, yet?" He asked curiously as we backed out of the driveway.

"I was thinking Saint Rose of Lima" I said while staring out the window.

"You know mime was Michael the Arch Angel" he said

"Good for you dad" I said sarcastically

"Hey, I was 13 and back then that was a popular choice"

"Sure it was dad, sure it was" I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

He parked the car and we stepped out of it. We hadn't been to Five Guys in awhile and I was looking forward to their burgers and fries. We entered the building and ordered the food before filling up our sodas and eating some peanuts.

"Have you picked your sponsor yet?" He asked as we picked up our burgers and sat down at one of the tables.

"No, not really. I'm just not sure that anyone would want to be my sponsor from up here." I admitted

"Well, maybe your religion teacher would be willing to" he suggested taking a bite of his burger.

"I don't know…maybe I'll just wait until I get there to pick my sponsor" I said dipping my fry into the malt vinegar mindlessly.

"That sounds good…" My dad said and that was that. We settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of the meal.

We were leaving for Indiana first thing after diner. When we got home we loaded the U-haul van and set off on our way. The ride was long and boring. I had my I-pod on for about 90% of the ride the other 10% was spent sleeping. I knew that somewhere deep in my heart that I was doing the right thing by going to live with my mom. By what I heard Archie's not doing too well right now and I know that must be like hell on mom.

We drove through night and through most of the day, too. I sighed as we pulled up into the neighborhood. I smiled at the two kids across the street. They were sharing an ice cream sundae on the front steps on one of their houses. They looked like a cute couple and I was grinning like an idiot when I pulled up to my mom's house and saw Archie sitting there in the window. Sure he was in a wheelchair, but I was just ecstatic to see my brother again.

"Archie!" I screamed getting out of the van. He waved from the window, acknowledging my presence, and yelled something that I couldn't hear. Before I knew it mom had flung open the door and was hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"It's good to see you to mom" I said returning the hug.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you so much" She said letting go of me.

"I've missed you too, mom" I said as she looked me up and down.

"My, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you" She said smiling widely.

"I know…wow those 9 years have done wonders for me, haven't they?" I said joking around with her.

"Lillian" my dad said

"Blake" She said awkwardly

"So… I'm just gonna grab a few boxes" I said as I opened the trunk.

"Your room is the second door on the right" She yelled after me as I approached the door.

"Hey, sis" Archie called after me

My room was nice… the walls were painted a nice shade of baby blue and it looked as if the bed had come out of a 'Good Housekeeping' magazine. I had a desk near the window and there was a book placed on it. I placed the boxes on the floor and looked over at the book. It seemed interesting enough and I took the time to read the inside flap while both my mom and my dad placed boxes around me.

By the time I was done most of my boxes had already made their way up to my room and were situated around me. I walked down the steps and grabbed the last box out of the moving van. It was a short walk back up to my room and I was greeted by Archie as I made my way back down the steps.

"I don't get a hello" He complained

"Hello, Archie Ryan Thorton. Happy now" I asked as I heard the slam of the back of the moving van.

"Very" he said as I made my way out the door

"Bye dad" I said as he scooped me up into a hug.

"Bye, kiddo" He said ruffling my hair

And that was that. My dad drove away in the u-haul truck and I finally saw the two staring faces sitting across the street. I followed my mom back inside and was surprised at what Archie wanted me to do with him. He's my twin though…so I just couldn't say no.

**Please review…**

**Silent. Symphonies **

**(P.S. check out my joint story Insert Title Here)**


End file.
